Torn
by RetsuMitsukai
Summary: Miyako's life is far from ordinary; from traveling with a cold lord from the past to having a crush on her friend. She should be happy when he starts showing interest in her but what is this nagging feeling? *not very good at summaries, this is my first*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything of the Inuyasha world, characters etc. However I do own my characters that i will be adding in (Miyako).

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>I pull myself out of the well and swing myself over the side. I close my eyes, enjoying the sun on my face and the slight breeze playing with my black hair.<p>

_Its good to be back._

Well time to find Inuyasha and the gang, I sigh. I push myself off my seat and scoop up my bag balancing my bow and quiver, and begin my trek towards the Kaede's village.

A scream has me change direction and I sprint off the other way. My heart races as my feet pound through the woods.

_That was a young girl._

I will myself to go faster, as I hear that same high pitch scream ring out again. I push through the brush as quietly as possible, finally seeing what is causing all the ruckus. A young girl is cowering against a tree as a bear demon bares down on her across the opening. Slowly I withdraw and arrow, and slip my bow off my shoulder. Carefully I notch my arrow taking aim.

_Disgusting how a demon will pick on a young defenseless girl. They say they have more honor then humans my ass._

Fire and purification energy swirls around my arrow as I keep him in my sight. The demon snarls and lunges just as I release my arrow. The girl lets out another scream and closes her eyes just as my arrow hits it's mark. The bear demon howls in pain before my arrow completely destroys him.

I smirk.

_Pathetic. _My attention turns to the child. _Now why is she alone out here?_

I put my bow over my should and make my way towards the child, slowly so as not to startle her.

Her wide eyes stare at me as I kneel down beside before she breaks into a grin.

"Are you alright?" I scan over her appearance checking for any injuries.

"Yup thanks to you" she gives me a toothy grin before throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I blink before chuckling and hugging her back.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Rin" she declares happily pulling away to look at me.

_Does this child ever show anything besides happiness or fear?_

"Well Rin, my name is Miyako" I smile down at her, "it's nice to meet you." I release the girl. "Now, why are you alone?"

"Oh," the girls smile fades. "I wanted to find flowers and master Jaken was too slow."

_Master Jaken? Where have I heard that before?_

"I see" I study this child before me.

_Well Inuyasha and them will just have to wait. I can't leave her here alone._

"Come on" I offer her a hand " let me help you find your way back."

"Ok" Rin giggles happily "Can we pick flowers as well?" she asks grabbing my outstretch hand.

"That wont be necessary." a cold voice rings out as we take a step in the opposite direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cries happily releasing my hand and running to him. I run slowly, observing this new demon.

_Ah, so this must be Inuyasha's half brother._

"Rin didn't I tell you to stay with Jaken" I cant help but grin as I watch her try to explain herself.

_They're wrong, he's not cold and heartless._

"What are you smiling at ningen" his cold voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"I'm happy Rin found her" I pause for a moment thinking, "guardian" I settle for. "now I don't have to worry."

He gives me a cold observing look.

"Miyako saved me from the bear demon" Sesshomaru looks down at his ward, cocking an eyebrow. "She shot and arrow and killed him with one hit" She says happily.

"Interesting" he mumbles. "you have this Sesshomaru's thanks ningen."

"Miyako" I correct him. "The names Miyako, not ningen, wench or anything else you can think of" I cross my arms staring defiantly at him. We stare each other down for awhile.

"Rins we're leaving" he turns to walk away.

"Can Miyako come with us?" she pleads to her cold lord.

My eyes instantly soften.

_poor girl only has a cold demon lord and from what I heard an idiotic toad demon to travel with._

"I don't care" he continues walking.

"Yay!" Rin runs back to me. "Are you coming Miyako?"

_What about the gang?_

I stare down at her hopeful expression and sigh.

"Yeah I'm coming" her smile grows, which I didn't think was possible, as she pulls me along.

_Well I'm sure they wont mind me being late._

A smile flicks across my face.

_Well Inuyasha will be furious but when do I care what he thinks?_

**Chapter 1**

_I wonder if everyone's worried about me? Maybe I shouldn't have just gone with them._

It's been a week since I've gone with Rin and I'm beginning to second guess it. Jaken's annoying and Sesshomaru's a jerk. That and well I never told the gang were I was…

"Miyako are you alright?" Rin stares at me worried.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I smile at the young girl.

"Psh" Jaken mumbles "thinking, about what onna? Ningens don't think important things they're too stupid."

Irritation feels me and the root in front of Jaken's foot grow and he trips.

"Gaaaahhh" he cries out as he falls to the ground causing Rin to giggle and Sesshomaru to glare at him.

"Geez Jaken, I may be a ningen but at least I don't trip over my own feet."

"I tripped over a root stupid girl" he yells at me as he stands up, using his staff as a crouch.

I blink and look at the ground innocently.

"What root?"

"That one right" Jaken cuts off as he stares at a root free path. Rin and I giggle uncontrollably as Sesshomaru's glare intensifies at the toad demon cursing.

"Enough Jaken." He officially silences Jaken's outrageous words.

I grin innocently as I continue to walk. I stop suddenly as I fee a tug on my soul.

_I sense jewel shards, bet where? _I look around trying to pinpoint the direction. _There, we're heading straight towards them. _I glance at Sesshomaru, _Should I warn him?_

I go to call out a warning, but stop. _If I tell him will he use me for his own gain? _Uncertainty holds my tongue. _But if I tell him he will be prepared…if I don't tell him and Rin gets hurt because of it…_

My mind races pulling me in every direction.

"stupid half-breed" Jaken mumbles pulling me from my thoughts.

"half-breed?" I question

"Yes Inuyasha is heading this way." he grumbles.

Instantly my mind clears. _So it's their jewel shards I'm sensing. _I smile as I relax, before I tense up again. _Uh oh, they're heading this way fast, I wonder if he knows I'm with Sesshomaru._ I flinch, he's not going to be happy.

I sigh catching all of their attention.

"Sorry" I mumble, as I feel their eyes on me.

"For what?" Jaken demands "Foolish onna it's not your fault this abomination exists."

"No," I stare at the ground "but maybe for why he's heading this way" I mumble to quietly for them to catch.

We walk into a clearing just as Inuyasha does.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growls, releasing Kagome to stand on her own, as Miroku and Sango get off of Kirara

"I don't have time for you half-breed" Sesshomaru stares coolly as Inuyasha unsheathes his Tessaiga.

"What have you done with her!" Kagome yells getting her bow and arrow out.

"Who?" Jaken yells

"You know who I can smell her all over your group." Inuyasha snarls.

I laugh nervously as I step out from behind all of them.

"Hello" I waive smiling sheepishly at everyone as the gang stares at me shocked.

"Miyako hurry run this way we will protect you" Sango yells out as Shippo jumps up and down.

"You bastard" Inuyasha growls as Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin stare at me. I give them a small smile. "Let her go!" Inuyasha continues yelling.

"It's been interesting" I bow to them. "But I think it's time for me to go"

"But Miyako" Rin's eyes fill up with tears as she walks up to me. "Rin will miss you."

I crouch down to her level.

"I'll come with you guys the next time we all meet" I grin at her, "It will be like dual custody, everyone can share me."

Rin nods. "Alright." she gives me a hug.

"Well see ya" I waive to Jaken and Sesshomaru before walking towards the Inu gang. "Put your sword away Inuyasha." I command. "and you Kagome" I shake my head. "Geez, I didn't think you'd be that jealous of me traveling with someone else."

"Miyako do you know who that is?" Inuyasha demands wailing his sword as Sesshomaru walks away.

"By Miyako!" Rin yells and I turn to her.

"bye Rin!" I waive before turning back to the others. "well duh, I've been with them for a week" I roll my eyes as Kagome looks at me blankly.

"You mean he didn't capture you?" She asks with disbelief "he just let you go with them?"

"Yup" I smile as they stare at me "What?" I ask confused.

"He's a cold ruthless, murderer and you just went with him!" Inuyasha yells sheathing his sword.

"Hmm." I pretend to think for a moment, "yup."

"Why?" Sango asks concerned.

"cause Rin asked me too and since I saved her from a demon, Sesshomaru didn't care"

They all continued to stare at me.

"you're so" Inuyasha cuts off and stalks away mumbling to himself.

I blink as I stare after him.

_Well that's different._

"He was worried" Kagome says sadly. "We all were."

"Sorry" I say looking after Inuyasha, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Well life's never dull around this group. I laugh as Kagome 'sits' Inuyasha.

"What are you laughing at wench?" he glares at me from his spot on the ground, which if possible makes him look even more ridiculous.

"Nothing, nothing" I say waiving my hand dismissively.

"Just you wait" he threatens from his place in the ground. I snicker as I walk away.

"Miyako" Shippo's scared voice catches my attention. "You might want to run"

"Run?"

_Why would I run? Shit. _

I sprint off just as Inuyasha lands where I was standing.

"Just you wait Miyako." I freeze as I run smack dab into Miroku, knocking him into Sango who of course gets mad.

"Miroku!" she slaps him so hard that I flinch. Well I guess he shouldn't have touched her boob.

_Oh crap I stopped moving. _I go to run when Inuyasha grabs me around the waste.

"Let's go Miyako"

I laugh nervously. "Now Inuyasha, your not going to do anything rash right?" he slings me over his shoulder not answering. "Right?"

He chuckles in response. _Oh dear I'm in trouble. Well here goes nothing._

"Kagome!" I yell praying she will rescue me.

"Inuyasha what are you doing." She demands stomping over to us.

Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head. "Having some fun." he mumbles not meeting her eyes.

"Put her down." Kagome orders.

_Yes ha take that Inuyasha._

"Ok" _wait why is he so agreeable? What does he have planned?_

The next thing I know I'm soaked. He dropped me in a lake. That ass.

I glare at him and he laughs. I cross my arm and pout as Miroku joins in.

"You're such jerks" I whine.

"Hey Miyako, you want to go home?" Kagome asks offering me a hand.

Inuyasha instantly stops laughing.

"yeah" I nod. _I have a test the day after tomorrow and I haven't studied yet…_

She pulls me out of the water as Inuyasha starts to complain.

"But Kagome"

"No buts." he follows as she walks away, whining the whole time.

_He sure acts like a puppy._ I giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, when I started this story I had a computer and internet, now I have neither so it will be a while before I can update. Sorry this one is kind of short.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha, all I own are my own made up characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"I'll meet you after school!" Kagome calls out as she runs in the opposite direction.

I waive and make my way to Ouran High School on foot, being as I was too late to catch a ride with my brother. I don't mind though, walking is soothing and relaxing when no one is around to chat or talk your ear off…not to mention it's a pretty nice day out.

"MIYAKO!"

_Well there goes the silence_

Kaoru and Hikaru fling their arms around me and begin rubbing their faces against mine while stroking my black hair. "We were soooo worried about you!"

_So dramatic._ I sigh. _I didn't even make it to the music room yet…do they have a radar for me?_ I shudder at the thought.

"Hello boys, no need to worry" I hesitantly pat their backs, just like always. "Hell Haruhi," I flash her a smile as she steps into sight.

"Hello Miyako, feeling better?" Her worry makes me soften.

"Hai" I confirm. She smiles but the look in her eyes doesn't change. Finally the twins release me as all of them stare me down.

"That's good but-"

"You really should be checked out by a doctor" Kyoya cuts her off causing her to sigh but nod, agreeing with his words.

"Eh" I shrug off his words and he gives me The Look as he pushes up his glasses.

"But Miya we don't want anything to happen to you" Hunny whines attaching himself to me, which of course makes the twins go back to what they were doing earlier. MY eye twitches.

"Yes daddy worries so much about you" Tamaki whines, trying to hug me but is blocked by the twins and Hunny. "You Delinquents release my precious daughter!" This of course makes the twins hold on tighter.

I instantly search for my brother; _he has to be here somewhere if Hunny is around_. Finally our eyes meet and he nods at the plea in my eyes. Before the others realize it, he pulls me out of their clutches and brings me safely next to him.

"Thank you Takashi" I smile sweetly up at my savior/brother as he smiles down at me and inclines his head an inch.

"Awwww Mori" the twins whine as they pout at my now safe position away from them. The bell rings cutting off anything else that could possibly happen.

"See you later" I stand on tip toes and kiss Takashi cheek (he of course leaned down a bit), which of course made Tamaki complain that 'Daddy should get a kiss as well' I roll my eyes but jump as I feel a hand on my back.

"Let's go" Kyoya says guiding me away from the group and towards our classroom.

I obediently follow where he guides me, confused when he doesn't take his hand away. I peek up at him just as he looks at me. Our gazes lock and I instantly look down at my shoes.

His hand remains on my back as we walk to our seats toward the back. Finally he removes it, and I can breathe normally again. However, instead of taking his seat he pulls mine out for me.

I blink at him confused. _Well this is new._

"Thank you" I smile as I set myself on my desk and take my seat.

"You're welcome" he whispers in my ear. My heart jumps at his proximity and the feel of his breath on my skin. Instantly all the girls are glaring at me. _Hehe this is very strange….what is going on today?_

I sneak a glance to my left, where his seat resides. Kyoya is reading a book, or pretending to anyways, his eyes aren't moving. He seems to feel my eyes on him, and he meets my gaze giving me a small smile. I return it and go back to staring at my desk. _Is he being nice because I was 'sick'? But, I wasn't even gone as long as I normally am._

"Kyoya!" Tamaki barges into the room "How could you leave me like that?" he whines as he takes his seat to Kyoya's other side.

Kyoya doesn't even look up. "you were being annoying" he shuts his book and massages his temples . "Now would you shut up, you're giving me a headache with your whining."

Tamaki goes pale and stiff at Kyoya's words. I giggle and Kyoya shoots me a grin. Now that's new as well, my heart jumps at that smile, he's never been playful.

_Dang now I'm getting a headache from all of this._


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey, it's been a long time huh? sorry about taking so long to update this :( however I will soon be getting my own computer (within the next 2 months) so I will be on much more often.

Oh I will probably add another chapter later today, I have to go food shopping right now so I couldn't continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (characters, their story line or etc.) or Ouran high school host club (characters, their story line or etc.) all i own is my character and the plot that i create.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

" So, Miya," Tamaki leans against my desk during break. "coming to the host club after school?" he smiles hopefully at me. _Oh great, here comes the waterworks. _

"Sorry Tamaki, but I already have plans." I smile sweetly at him, praying he won't start overreacting. My prayers are denied as his eyes start watering and his lower lip protrudes. I sigh. _Why me?_

"You're too busy for your own daddy?" he turns to Kyoya. "Mommy, daughter is being rebellious" he exclaims putting his finger in my face. My eye twitches.

"Tamaki you are far too dramatic" Kyoya states calmly pushing his glasses up. "Did you ever think there might be a logical explanation, like maybe she has a doctors appointment." they both turn to me and I sweat drop. _I don't think I like where this is going._

"Um, no, that's not it" I laugh nervously as they both stare at me.

"Well then," Kyoya sets down his book, "I don't know what would be an acceptable excuse to not spend time with your 'family'"

They both stare me down, Tamaki with his puppy eyes, begging me to change my mind and come. I feel the pressure to cave weighing down on my shoulders. _Be strong Miyako, you don't have to give in to the puppy dog eyes...FIGHT IT! _I look away from both of them.

"I have to meet a friend after school today, maybe tomorrow." I add hoping that will appease them.

"A friend is more important than us!" Tamaki cries out dramatically doing a pose.

_Why did I befriend him again? _ I sigh, thankful that class is starting and this can't continue.  
>Somehow, I make it out of the class and school without the host club interfering.<p>

_I do feel bad about not seeing them though...after all it's been awhile. _I stare out the window as Kagome's school comes into focus. _Maybe I will ask Kagome if she wants to meet them..._

"Here you are miss" Neal opens my door for me and I step out to students gawking at me.

_Damn, I forgot to change out of my uniform and it probably doesn't help that I have a driver...sorry Kagome._

I watch my friend make her way through the crowd of kids, two girls by her side that she instantly waves off on seeing me. She looks at me before taking in the commotion my presence caused.

"Always have to make a scene, don't ya?" she laughs shaking her head and I grin at her.

"You know me, I can't go a day without it" We laugh as we get into my car. Hesitantly, I look at her. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

Kagome blinks, taken aback. "Yeah" she grins. I nod to Neal and he heads back to Ouran High School. _ She seems excited._ I watch as she fidgets in her seat, a smile glued to her face as she finally gets to meet the notorious Host Club.

"Now remember," I say as we walk up the steps to the third music room, drawing her out of her stupor. _Guess she's not used to such grandeur_ I think sarcastically. "they can be a bit much" Kagome nods and I hesitate a moment more outside the door. _ I can't believe I am doing this._ I take a deep breath and push the door open.

"Welcome" the hosts call out as Kagome's mouth drops open.

"MIYA!" The twins and Mitsukuni lounge at me, glomping me and almost knocking us to the ground.

"Tama-chan said you weren't coming" Mitsukuni smiles up at me, flowers floating around his head.

"Stupid Lord." the twins mumble rubbing their cheeks to mine. "Eh," they both notice Kagome at the same time. "Whose this" to my relief they let go to circle her.

"This is my friend Kagome, she's who I had to meet" The Hosts all surround us staring at her and making her blush. _Well I did warn her so whatever happens is not my fault._

"Ooooh" Tamaki death glomps me and spins me around the room. _What the hell?_ My eye twitches. "Daddy thought you had run off to see some boy!" he exclaims happily, "Mommy wasn't happy about that either" he continues before Takashi pulls me from his arms causing him to pout.

I raise an eye at Kyoya, aka Mommy, but he only pushes his glasses up. I shrug and turn back to Kagome, who seems to be left alone. _Lucky._ That is until Tamaki stops being emo.

"Ah, yes, Kagome was it" he offers her a rose and does his princely pose. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful women." Kagome blushes as she takes the rose. The twins swarm her and Mitsukuni tries to get her attention. _Ah, better her than me._

"Aren't you going to help her?" Kyoya questions me, causing me to jump. _Now when did he get behind me, just a second ago he was on his couch..._

"Nah, I warned her, besides" I grin up at him, "better her than me." Kyoya chuckles and goes back to writing in his notepad.

"Miyako" Mitsukuni whines, "why haven't you introduced us before now?" he begins pouting and I sigh. "After all, we are family, we deserve to know who you're hanging out with."

"You're related?" Kagome asks unsurely looking between me and him. I nod.

"He's my older cousin I was telling you about." Kagome's mouth drops open and I laugh. "I told you he doesn't look his age." Mitsukuni smiles up at her. "and this is my older brother" I grab Takashi's arm and pull him forward.

Kagome stares up at him, a bit intimidated. I snicker in my head, _we fight demons, and hang around some and my brother intimidates her? What a weirdo._

"It's nice to meet you" she bows, "all of you."

"That uniform," Tamaki takes a closer look at what she is wearing, "You're a commoner!" he yells happily and Kagome sweat drops. _And here we go_. Haruhi glowers at him and Tamaki freezes.

"Senpi, don't be rude" Tamaki turns to stone at her emotionless voice. Kagome looks between the two before turning to me surprised. _ It's going to be a long day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (characters, their story line or etc.) or Ouran high school host club (characters, their story line or etc.) all i own is my character and the plot that i create.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_How did I let them talk me into this? _I shake my head with a soft smile as the hosts oh and ah at the commoners mall.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya pushes up his glasses, not looking at me. Instead we both stare straight ahead at Kagome and the gang.

"I'm fine." I smile softly watching Kagome blush at their attention. "Just a bit tired." I admit to him.

"hmm" I sneak a glance at his to see him observing me. "you really should let one of my doctors check you over."

_Is that concern I detect in his voice?_

"I'm fine really" I grin and move my hands in front of me, trying to ward off what I know is coming. Kyoya opens his mouth only for Tamaki to save me.

"Kyoya come look at this." Tamaki latches on to him, not giving him a choice in the matter. Kyoya gives me a look and I grin relieved to be left alone.

"How do you deal with this?" Kagome hisses to me as she finally escapes, causing me to laugh.

"Well, I don't see them all that often anymore," I say sadly, staring after them, "but," I shrug, "they somehow found a way into my life." I grin at her, "it's like how you can put up with InuYasha for so long." A light blush forms on her face and I stick my tongue out at her before catching up to my friends.

I yawn as we exit another store. _I need more sleep tonight._ I stumble and run into the person in front of me and I blush.

"oops, sorry" I look up into Kyoya's eyes and I laugh nervously as he raises an eye.

"It seems we will be leaving now." He says neutrally and the Hosts all start to complain. "You guys can stay but Miyako needs rest."

"But I don't want to go" I whine at him as the hosts stop complaining and stare at me. Kyoya gives me a look but I don't give in. "besides, you aren't the boss of me" I grin triumphantly.

"Miyako," My smile fades at Takashi's voice. _Dammit I know that voice. _ I turn to face him, smiling innocently.

"Yes, big brother that I love so much"

"Go home" I pout and the hosts laugh at me. Kagome takes a step towards me but I stop her.

"No, you stay here, Haruhi could use some help with them." Kagome nods and steps back as Haruhi gives me a relieved smile. "So, mean" I mumble under my breath and Kyoya rolls his eyes.

"You're such a child" he says quietly, as we walk to the entrance and his car.

"Yeah and you're jealous." I tease and he raises an eye at me.

"Please inform me, what do I have to be jealous of?" I grin up at him, childishly of course.

"That I'm so amazingly, wonderful that everyone is drawn to me, even with my childishness."

"oh yeah," he rolls his eyes as we get into his car, "That's it."

"I knew it"

The car ride starts out silent as he pulls out his laptop. The sound of tapping keys sets me on edge. _What is he typing on there? Is it really that important? _As if he read my mind, he closes his laptop and turns to me.

"So what is it going to take?" he asks seriously. "I will do anything." I blink. _What is he talking about?_ He leans in closer and I fight the blush that wants to form. "How can I get you to go be checked out? Do I need to do it myself?"

_ Oh, that's what he wants...wait why is he so close to me?_

"Ummm" _ Great, um, what a wonderful conversation you are keeping. _The car stops, and I'm relieved and a bit disappointed as he sits back in his seat, pushing up his glasses. My heart pounds as I exit his car, his gaze on me and I hurry into the house, trying to escape.

~Next Day~

I sit at my desk, reading but not really paying attention to any of it._I wonder how everyone is doing back in the feudal era? _My forehead creases with worry about Rin, _she gets herself into a lot of trouble and Jaken is no help whatsoever._

"Hey, Miya!" I jump as Tamaki leans against my desk. "What are you reading?" He looks quizzically at my book. _Reading? Oh right._

"Oh," I shut the book "nothing important." I go to put it in my bag but Kyoya grabs it.

"Feudal Japan?" He asks handing it over to an eager Tamaki. "Interested in the past? But, it seems to me that one is about demons, all make believe of course." He pushes his glasses up.

"Kyoya how can you say that!" Tamaki freaks out pointing at him in disbelief. "That's part of your history and you denounce it." Tamaki trails off going into his depressed mood.

"Now look what you did." I sigh shaking my head as I finally get my book back.

"Me, you're the one who had the book."

"Well if you wouldn't have said that, everything would be fine still" Kyoya's glasses glint as he looks at me.

"You're blaming his stupidity on me?" I nod

"You know how he overreacts and yet you still say things that upset him, so yes this is your fault that he is in his emo corner." I state matter-o-factly.

We stare at each other, him with a carefully neutral expression, and me with a smirk.

"Now now," Tamaki instantly jumps between us. "Don't fight, Daddy doesn't like it" he looks between us worriedly before grinning like a mad man. "Now kiss and make up."

I freeze in my seat before shooting him a glance. _What the hell did he say? _He grins innocently at the both of us.

"Come now, that's how lovers make up isn't it?" He stares at Kyoya before paling. "Um...forget I said anything" he waives his hands in front of him as Kyoya sends him death glares. Luckily for Tamaki, the teacher starts class.

~Host Club~

I giggle as Tamaki shrinks away from Kyoya as the customers pile in. _So I see he is still annoyed from the earlier comment. _Kyoya catches my gaze and I hurriedly look away as my heart jolts. _Lovers, what is Tamaki thinking? There's nothing going on between us._

"No Kagome today?" Mitsukuni asks pulling on my sleeve.

"No, she said she would come later if she could." I ruffle his hair as his eyes take on a sparkle of mischief.

"Well Kyoya has no guests today so go sit by him so you won't get lonely" He grins up at me grabbing my hand and pulling me to Kyoya's couch. _Wait what? _The next moment Mitsukuni pushes me onto the couch and prances away. I stare at Kyoya typing on his laptop. _Well maybe that's what he will do all day and we wont think about the awkwardness that Tamaki caused. _I reassure myself, truly believing that I will be able to sit on the couch and relax. Was I sorely mistaken, not a moment later he shuts his laptop. _Seriously can he read my mind or something? _Kyoya looks up and meets my eyes and a flush starts to form.

"So, my fault is it?" He leans across the table, "is it also my fault he called us lovers?"

Well there goes trying to control my blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's been awhile, but I finally bought my own laptop :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own inuYasha (character, plots, etc) or Ouran High School Host Club (characters, plots, etc.) all I own are my own made up characters and plot that I create.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

A blush stains my cheeks as I stare at him. _Damn you Tamaki, why did you have to say that?_ I shrug, trying to stay nonchalant and unaffected.

"Of course it is, who else's would it be, mine?" I lean back against my seat staring him down.

"So you're saying that only my actions are the reason that he called us lovers, you have absolutely no part in it?" He pushes his glasses up, a smirk covering his face, as I nod. "Now, why can't it be that Tamaki's an idiot? Are you saying there is some merit to what he is saying?"

"Well, an idiot he may be, but he is your other-half, no? You being 'married' and all, what he says and does reflects on you." I say slowly pulling things out of thin air. "So, yes, it is your fault that he said that." My heart pounds rapidly and I clasp my hands together. His glasses glint over his eyes, hiding them from my view. _I hate when he does this! What is he thinking?_ "You should keep more control over your spouse." I tease, "Give him more affection and attention; having lovers outside your relationship is very bad Kyoya, even if it's all in his mind."

Kyoya leans forward, his elbows on the table as he props his chin up. His eyes bore into mine.

"His actions reflect on me, hmm?" he muses to himself, "Well then," his eyes darken and I find myself leaning closer. My heart thuds in my chest and I pray he can't hear it. "Maybe I should 'divorce' him and find a more suitable spouse, for I agree, lovers outside a relationship is dishonorable."

"With a love like the two of you share?" I shake my head sadly, "It's sad but if your love can't surpass the shame he brings to your name then I guess it's a must." I rest my chin on one hand as we stare at each other. _What is going on here? Kyoya and I have bantered before but nothing like this! _"Now how are you going to break it to him? Poor dear, he will be crushed."

"For some reason I don't really care about his feelings." Kyoya says darkly and I gasp. "All I care about is finding someone more suitable for my desires." I swallow hard.

"Well," My eyes dart around the room trying to think of something that won't have me sounding like a hapless idiot. "I know Takashi would never bring dishonor to anyone he is with" I grin turning back to Kyoya, "you two would-" I trail off as my eyes meet his. _What's with that serious expression?_ My heart skips a beat before taking off like a rocket.

"I had someone else in mind." He says quietly and I swallow hard nodding.

"Oh?" I question, my nerves getting the best of me and my mind blanks on what to say or do as he nods. His head tilts closer to mine and I take in his smirk. His mouth opens and I begin to panic a bit.

"Miyako!" Kagome's voice destroys whatever was going to happen between us as I jerk away from him. Kyoya's mouth closes into a grim line of annoyment.

"Hello Kagome, I see you could make it today" I laugh nervously as she looks between us.

"Yes" she says slowly searching my eyes for any information she can get. "I was wondering if you would come help me with some homework, and I know my mom really wants to see you again." She adds and I instantly know she's trying to get me alone to grill me.

"How about this" I smirk, standing up as I see the dejected look on my host friends faces. "They will all help you with your homework and I will come have dinner with you guys?" She goes to reject my offer but Tamaki grabs her bag.

"Ah yes Princess, do let us help you with your work," he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close, "I would love to spend more time with you" he whispers and she blushes bright red. I shake my head at her easiness.

"Umm, o-ook" she stutters and I snicker as the twins drag her over to a table and spread out her books.

Their eyes widen as they see how much she has to do and she laughs nervously her eyes darting around the room until they land on me. Her eyes plead for me to save her and I laugh lightly under my breath.

"You threw her to them; you should be ashamed of yourself." Kyoya chastises from behind me and I grin.

"I should be but for some strange reason I am not" I turn to him, my eyes twinkling in mirth, before I glare at the floor. "Maybe it's because she uses me all the time to get away from people." I mumble darkly to myself and he cocks an eye at me. "Nothing" I smile innocently up at him and he hmm's me. I turn back to my friends and smile softly as they explain something to her. "She will probably need our help, especially yours in math" I take a step towards them and he grabs my hand. My heart skips a beat and I freeze. _I don't know what is going on with him._ I turn around to face him, a question in my eyes.

He waits until I meet his gaze before he smiles and pulls my hand up to his lips. He lightly grazes my knuckles and my eyes widen causing him to smirk. He releases my hand and steps close to me. I can't find a will to move as his mouth rests by my ear.

"We're not done here" his breath tickles and sends shivers throughout me. I swallow my mouth suddenly dry as he pulls away and walks over to the group. I turn around just as he sits down, drawing their attention as he looks over her work.

_I don't know what's happening or why._ He shakes his head and pulls out another sheet of paper to set the problem up correctly. _But, truthfully, I am ok with it._ His eyes catch mine and he winks at me, which fails to go unnoticed by Tamaki and Takashi. I feel a flush rising to my cheeks that I fight to control. _See I knew it was his fault Tamaki says idiotic things like being lovers. He does things like that which gives everyone the wrong idea. I mean after all, we're really good friends who like to banter, that is all. Right?_ Tamaki's eyes light up on seeing the exchange and he begins bouncing up and down like a young child who has to pee. Takashi, on the other hand, gets a very serious look to him. I sigh walking over to the group and sit next to Kagome.

She glances at me and I flash a smile as I reach for a pen, apparently the same one Kyoya wanted. Our hands brush and my heart skitters. He smiles apologetically and pulls his hand away only for me to realize he already had a pen. _Oh kami. _His eyes follow mine and he gives me a smirk. _Help me…or at least tell me what the hell is going on._


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha (characters, plot, etc.) or OHSHC (characters, plot, etc.) I only own the things I create.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"There is nothing to tell!" I exclaim to a very frustrated Kagome. She huffs, placing her hands on her hips. _It's not my fault she has a very overactive imagination._ She keeps expecting me to tell her that we're dating or I got a marriage proposal or something. _Just because we banter and talk doesn't mean we are lovers, no matter what Tamaki says._

Kagome stares at me, distrust shining in her eyes. I sigh, running a hand through my hair; I roll my eyes at her behavior. _Oh, I forgot to act like I might be getting sick or something._

"You're lying." She places her hands on her hips, taking a more aggressive pose, maybe hoping that her new stance will make me tell her what she wants to hear.

"I'm telling you the truth." I have been for two days now. I don't know why she can't believe me. "There is nothing going on between us, we're just friends."

"Well," she relents, "I don't think you two will be just friends for much longer." I look at her sharply, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Not with how you two act, I mean it's obvious to even Tamaki." She grins impishly at me. _Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told her about him calling us lovers. _We go to an empty table, saved just for our use. Before getting to our seats, I 'lose' my balance and grab onto Kagome to 'steady' myself.

The hosts all look at me and I smile reassuringly at them. I meet Takashi's concerned glance and give him a slight nod.

"Yeah, well it won't work out." I say dejectedly. _Not that I don't want it to, I really do. I've liked him since well…forever but you know the feudal era thing. How can I explain that to him without him committing me?_

Kagome glares at me, her grin fading. "Not with that attitude it won't, I mean honestly you act like you don't like him."

"I never said I did." She gives me a look and I give her a lopsided smile. _Ok, right I forgot she's suddenly the relationship expert._ "It won't work because of my 'sickness'" Kagome blinks, her eyes widen.

"Oh." _Yeah oh. _"That's so not fair." She whines, _geez you think it was her that couldn't date a guy do to time traveling complications._

"What are you two talking about so intensely over here?" the twins drape their arms over our shoulders, bringing us out of our own little worlds.

"Oh you know" I shrug off their arms.

"The usual girl stuff" Kagome smiles innocently and the twins get identical smirks plastered on their faces.

"And by the usual girl stuff" Hikaru starts the sentence.

"Do you happen to mean boys?" Kaoru finishes, both boys cock their eyebrows waiting our response.

"Psh boys are so last year, we talk about men now." I stick my tongue out at them, "and world domination."

"Ooh Ooh!" Mitsukuni comes running over with his bunny clutched in his arms. "Usa-chan wants to join!" My cousin pushes his stuffed animal into my arms and smiles cutely.

"Um, alrighty then." I accept Usa-chan, making Mitsukuni extremely happy. Takashi smiles at me when I meet his eyes.

"World domination?" Kyoya pushes up his glasses as he walks over to our group. Tamaki instantly freaks out and launches himself across the room and latches onto Kyoya, whose eye twitches in irritation.

"That's what you're asking about?!" Tamaki shrieks, "They're talking about men! MEN! Mommy do something!" He completely spaz's out and I look around confused. _Where did all the customers go? They were just here a moment ago…_

"Daddy" he says sarcastically, "What is it that I am supposed to do?" He tries pulling his arm away only to fail as Tamaki latches a death grip onto him.

"But but…you aren't jealous that she is talking about men and not you?" he stares up at him with such an innocent face, however that does not lesson my desire to hit him.

Takashi narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, instantly changing into protective older brother mode. Kagome gives me a look of triumph and I huff. _Tamaki is an idiot you can't go by what he says!_

My phone goes off and I ignore what happens around me, which is never a good thing when the host club is involved but hey, it's a risk I have to take.

"Hello?" _maybe I should have looked at who was calling first. _I sweat drop trying to ignore the background noise.

"**Hello, Miyako, this is Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome around?" **

"Yeah, hold on." I hand the phone to a very confused Kagome. 'Your mom' I mouth to her and she nods taking the phone and the hosts claim my attention.

"I forbid you from talking to men!" Tamaki yells getting in my face. My eye twitches with irritation.

"You forbid me?" I question calmly, _he's an idiot don't let him get to you._ I clasp my hands in my lap and meet his gaze.

"Yes, as your father it is my duty to make sure you are safe and make the right choices." He strikes his fatherly, caring pose.

"Bye mom" Kagome hangs up my phone and hands it back to me, successfully distracting me from freaking out on Tamaki. "Got to go" she gives me a look and I understand instantly. _Geez InuYasha, are you really that impatient._

"I will give you a ride home." I completely ignore Tamaki and his antics. "I was getting tired anyways, a nap would be good." I stand up using the table as support.

Takashi instantly is at my side wrapping an arm around me. His concerned gaze meets mine and I smile reassuringly at him. _He's very good at playing along…though that is real concern in his eyes._

"I'm coming" he says in his no nonsense voice and I nod as he looks at Mitsukuni, "Stay" he commands and Mitsukuni nods, clinging to his bunny.

He steers me out of the room, Kagome fallows behind like a good little puppy as we leave the school in silence. No one says a word until the door to the limo is shut after Kagome.

"You're leaving?" Takashi questions making me sad as I nod, _I'm going to miss him._ His arm rests around my shoulders and he squeezes my shoulder. "Be careful"

"I'm always careful." I smile up at him, but the worry doesn't leave his eyes, "besides I won't be alone." Takashi nods and glances at Kagome who smiles at him, understanding he wants her to be safe too.

His gaze comes back to me and he sighs. _I know, I wish you could come with me too…it would be nice knowing you had my back._ We smile sadly at each other, _but I can do this, you and Mitsukuni made sure I could take care of myself. _

Takashi nods, understanding what I am thinking just like I know that he still wishes he could go to protect me. We're very close, my older brother and I.

The car stops and the door opens, Kagome hurriedly gets out and waives back us, urgency in her eyes. I give her a nod, and she shuts the door and we're off to our house.

We sit in silence as anticipation begins to run its course through me. _I wish this car would go faster,_ I glance at Takashi to see him staring out the window, _but at the same time I want it to slow down._ Much to my mixed emotions we finally arrive home.

We take our time getting out of the car, the maids hurry to me with my bag of supplies and I sigh accepting them with a smile before turning to Takashi.

"Tell them I love them" Takashi nods and pulls me into his hug. "I love you" I wrap my arms around him already feeling home sick.

"Love you too." He murmurs releasing me. Takashi bends down as I rise on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

I finally head off to the well in the back yard, hidden away in a shrine like building. _This is getting really old, why can't Naraku die already? Then Kagome would have all the jewel shards and I can stay home._

I swing my legs over the side and push myself off, allowing me to fall uninhibited down the well. The blue mystical light surrounds me, transporting me to the past. _But, then I would miss them and who knows what would happen to Kagome._

"About time you got here." InuYasha grabs my arm and pulls me up, setting me on the ground.

"Well excuse me for having a life." I scoff at him dusting off my clothes. _Damn I didn't have time to change._ I wrinkle my nose at my alternative school outfit. _Hopefully they packed my pants in my bag, I do not want to be stuck wearing this the whole time._ I begin walking, following the bickering couple back to the group in Keade's village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School, all I own is what I create.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Damn skirt_, _how the hell does Kagome put up with it?_ I send my irritated glance her way. She of course is oblivious to my discomfort as she argues with InuYasha by the fire. I sigh and lean back, my skirt slips higher up my thigh causing me to curse. Instantly I'm inching it back into place not that it's any better.

My eye twitches as once again Miroko is staring at my legs. _Damn perverted monk. _ I throw a longing glance over at my bag that was stolen from me. _I don't care if I look pretty, Shippo, and I really don't care that you don't feel as out-of-place, Kagome. I WANT MY PANTS!_

"How long am I going to be forced to wear this?" I grumble interrupting the lovers spat.

Both of them turn to me and instantly InuYasha looks away embarrassed, Kagome however, smirks evilly but doesn't answer. Such a wonderful friend I have.

"Miroko!" a slap rings out and I smirk happily. _He got what he deserved._ We turn to see him holding his cheek and a very irritatedly happy Sango. _I wonder if she will ever make up her mind about him._

I sigh, looking around the camp, a sad smile twitching at my lips as I take in my companions. _Sango and Miroko, _my gaze continues on to the duo who are finally not arguing, _Kagome and InuYasha…_My shoulders slump and I look up at the stars. _It seems so easy for them._ I chuckle as Kagome shrieks and InuYasha crashes into the ground. _Well, easy in a sense. They don't have to hide apart of themselves from each other, there's no secret pasts…or futures._

"Miyako," Shippo's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I glance down at the young demon. _Psh, young? He's older than me._ "Are you ok?"

I smile down at him and scratch Kirara's ears as she rubs against me in comfort.

"Yeah I'm fine, just lost in thought." Instantly the little kitsune jumps into my lap and snuggles into me.

"You're not really going to join Sesshomaru again, right?" I blink down at him. His big eyes stare at me, concern clear as he waits.

"Of course I am; I promised Rin." Shippo tenses and jumps up and out of my embrace.

"But he's a cold-hearted killer!" He exclaims, and everyone stops what they're doing, more intrigued by Shippo's outburst. "He could hurt you and we won't be there to protect you!"

"I'm touched by your concern but-"

"Why do you want to be around that bastard?" InuYasha growls. "He doesn't care about you or your well-being." He stands and stalks over to me. "In fact he despises you, after all you're a filthy ningen." He sneers.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaims shocked. Outrage flashes in her eyes as she stands, taking a defensive position.

"It's true," InuYasha defends himself, his ears flattening at the fear of Kagome sitting him. "Sesshomaru, is a bastard who thinks highly of himself. Humans are scum to him."

"And yet, he travels with his human ward." I interject, annoyed with this conversation. _Did I say I wanted him to care about me? No, I don't believe I said or implied that at all. Besides, he can't think all humans are scum. Otherwise why would he allow Rin to come with him? Not only allow, but protect her, humor her, because he is a cold-hearted demon all right. Note my sarcasm._

"Are you defending him?" Inuyasha turns back to me, all fear of a sit, forgotten as he stares at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Just stating the truth." I stand up, casually brushing my skirt off and making sure it's covering me. InuYasha growls, frustrated and I roll my eyes.

"The truth," he says through clenched teeth and I nod, before my eyes light up. _Don't say it, Miyako, don't say it. That would just cause more problems and you don't need that. Just keep your mouth sh-_

"And if were being truthful I should point out that technically, you would be the bastard not him." I clasp my hands behind my back and smile innocently at him. His eye twitches, and a vein protrudes from his head. _Now you did it, sigh, why can't you listen?_

InuYasha growls as he takes a step towards me, clenching his fist. I raise my chin, refusing to back down, I am not weak nor will I put up with his dominating personality.

"Did you just call me a bastard?" he articulates every word carefully as he comes to a stop a foot in front of me. His eyes are narrowed and I watch the vein throb on his forehead.

"I didn't think you were deaf as well." _why do I always say things to make the situation worse?_ "My apologies for not realizing." I take a deep breath and begin talking in a much louder voice. "You are technically the bastard in your family because your father was not married to your mother, which is the definition of bastard child." I smile politely at him and nonchalantly glance around the make shift camp. _Hmmm, which way would be the best escape route for when he flies off the handle?_

"Well, when you put it like that." My gaze jumps back to InuYasha surprised. _Is he being rational? _My eyes narrow in disbelief at his innocent reaction. _This is not normal, what is he planning?_ "If you will excuse me." I watch him warily as he turns and walks away from me. _No way am I off the hook._

"Pst, Miyako" Sango whispers dramatically to me, and I turn to face her. "Did he really just let it go?"

"Your surprise mirrors my own, I at least expected him to-"

"SIT!" I whip around in time to see InuYasha face plant the ground. A smirk comes unbidden to my lips before I realize what he did.

"InuYasha!" I yell as my eyes catch sight of my burning jeans. My favorite pair of jeans, burning in the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with InuYasha or Ouran High School. All i own are my characters that I create and the weird plots I throw in.

Sorry I've been away for so long...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Damn you InuYasha! _I stalk over to my bag and grab it off the ground, not sparing my ruined pants a glance. _Those were my favorite pair of pants._ I about-face and head off into the trees to change into a different pair of jeans, which were hopefully packed.

I huff, stalking a distance away to change in privacy. _I know they're just a pair of pants, but they fit perfectly, do you know how hard that is to find?_ I kneel down opening my bag and begin rummaging through it, searching for another pair. Relief courses through me as I find another pair. _Thank Kami, I can't go another minute in this skirt._

I slide my bow and quiver off my shoulder, leaning them up against a tree before undoing the belt with my katana attached to it and leaning it next to them. I sigh before stiffening. _I feel a strong demonic aura coming this way._ I quickly slide out an arrow and notch my bow; my eyes narrow as I place the tree at my back, examining my surroundings.

"Hm" My shoulders sag at his uptight tone and I put my weapons back.

"Why, hello to you too, Sesshomaru." I straighten up, meeting the demon lord's gaze. "You missed all the action," I inform him, holding my pants to my side. His eyes quickly sweep over my appearance with dissatisfaction. _I wonder if he's gay. Any normal male would have let his eyes linger. _

"I care not, ningen." His eyes are back on mine, his tone bored, slightly vexed. "We leave, Rin has been most…" he pauses searching for the right words, "unsettled and insistent on you returning." He turns to leave, expecting me to follow. I shift as he stops realizing I have not jumped to do his bidding.

"I have to change first." I pick at my skirt in distaste and slightly raise my jeans up to show what I mean.

He stares at me, his eyes calculating before he gives me a slight nod of his head. We stare each other down before I huff and cross my arms.

"I am not changing with you watching me." I raise my chin.

"You will change now, or not at all." He doesn't move, thus putting us in a-who-can-be –more-stubborn war. _I wonder why InuYasha hasn't come barging in by now, we are not that far, he should have been able to smell his half-brother by now. _ "Ningen," he growls out a warning. I raise an eyebrow to him. "If you do not change in the next minute you will be travelling in what you are wearing." He orders. _So, it seems our war is coming to an end. He's not very patient; indeed he uses threats to get what he wants._ I scowl at him. _Maybe he is not gay, after all he apparently wants to watch me change…_

"Eh" I shrug, kicking my shoes off, I put my right leg in the hole and then my left, pulling them up my legs. _Ha, take that. Wait,_ I have pulled them up to the bottom of my skirt now, _if I am not careful he will still get a show, but if I turn around he will win. I refuse to let him win._ I quickly pull up my pants, buttoning and zipping them. I slide my shoes back on, shove the skirt in my bag, and commence picking up my weapons. "Mkay, already"

I look at him, to see him staring at me, his expression unreadable. _That's kind of unnerving, that stare of his._

"Hn" he turns and walks off, expecting me to follow behind like an obedient little servant. I scowl, _I am no servant._

We walk for a few miles before I sweat drop. _Uh oh, I just left without telling anyone where I was going…hehehe_

"What" Sesshomaru demands startling me from my nervous mind laughter.

"Huh?" I counter, I know very eloquent of me.

"You laughed, why" _I laughed? Yes in my mind, wait can he read minds?_ I panic._ No, if he could he wouldn't have asked me why I laughed. _My panic instantly wanes as I realize I must have laughed out loud.

"My bad, must have slipped out." I smile sheepishly, lapping into silence. Sesshomaru stops suddenly and turns to me, his eyes intense, startling me.

"Do you purposely defy this Sesshomaru?" he demands, "Do you try to raise your authority to match or to even surpass my own?" He takes a step towards me, all dominating male. _Now if I was smart, I would play the submissive _role_, or at least just say no, your overreacting I didn't expect you to actually care about little ole me. So that's what I am going to do, correct? I mean, it's got attitude but it also says I didn't expect a high and mighty demon lord to care about a ningen. So it should defuse the situation, just stay calm. _

"Did I purposely defy you?" I ask irritated, "No," I sense his domineering side being appeased, "not this time anyways." I add, not being able to stop myself. "And what the hell do you mean 'try to raise your authority to march or to even surpass my own?'" I step towards him, placing my hands on my hips. "I am not your slave, servant or bug beneath your feet." His eyes narrow and I know I should stop but for some reason I cannot. "I am my own person, who has my own authority when it comes to me. I will not allow-"

"You dare speak to this Lord Sesshomaru this way wench?" I feel his demonic aura rise as he gets angry. "You have no authority over anything-"

"You are such a stereotypical, overbearing, chauvinistic-"

"You will not interrupt this Sesshomaru again." He growls stepping towards me causing me to glare.

"When you show me the same respect, only then will I give it to you." I step towards him, putting a sliver of air between us. _Well, you really got yourself into quite the mess this time Miyako, you pissed off a powerful demon lord, good job._


End file.
